Whisked!
by GalVol76
Summary: Two kids whisk themselves into the world of Frozen, and try to keep Anna from getting struck in the heart by Elsa's magic by changing the timeline. But, events cannot be removed...they can only shift form. T for occasional violence throughout, and a near death at the end. Please follow, favorite and review.
1. Into Frozen

_**Welcome! This story is called "Whisked into Frozen"! I hope you enjoy!  
><strong>_

_**PS: So sorry about not being online for a while...**_

_**Ilija POV**_

"I'm back at David's house" I said. I still looked a little paler and colder than usual, from the LAST time we used the machine. It is REALLY powerful! A week later! (I missed school that week). "Oh the bad memories!", I said.

_**David POV**_

Recently, using a machine that we now called the "MovieWhisker", my friend Ilija M and I had gone into the world of Frozen, with Ilija seeing through Elsa's POV, and me as Anna's.

It had been the time of our lives. Best part of my experience had been punching Hans in the face! However, there was one thing I wanted to do.

I wanted to actually meet these characters, instead of looking through their points of view. But to do so would risk altering the timeline, which was one thing I did NOT feel like doing.

I probably would have used the machine again anyway, but since Ilija wanted to return and so did I, I felt like it was time.

_**Ilija POV**_

"David, do you wanna go back into Frozen to change, I mean see them?" I asked.

"Then we have to go in a special mode..."

"Spectator mode", David said.

David had done some thinking on the matter while I was coming. He decided, ultimately, that as long as no characters suffered more than they already did, that it would be alright to change the timeline a little. But anyhow, spectator mode is a mode that allows your whole body to end up in the movie, and you can also interact with the characters, and if you're evil, you can change the timeline.

David got me to put the glasses on, and we both confirmed "Frozen", and we both chose spectator mode. The same vibration from last time, and then...darkness. But it became lighter quicker.

_**There was a prequel called "Whisked into Frozen", which involved a kid named Ilija and a kid named David seeing Frozen in Immersion Mode, but I decided it wasn't worth putting up on the site, and instead I put up this story!  
><strong>_

_**So, follow, favorite, and review! I'll see you next time! Byyyyyyye!**_


	2. Don't Do That!

_**Ilija POV**_

David and I were walking. Light. We noticed we somehow changed clothes to match everyone else. As we were walking, we somehow ended up inside of the walls of the castle, and walked into the castle. David was really happy! We didn't talk. To Anna or Elsa, because David told me not to.

_**David POV**_

YAY! I might get the chance to actually meet the characters! However, I knew to be cautious due to Ilija, as I had the feeling we had landed when "Do You Want to Build A Snowman?" started. And as if to prove my point, I saw a little girl heading for a door which was closed. Anna. I remembered that scene really well, as I'd been Anna last time we were here.

_**David POV**_

Ilija was losing it! He stood there, covering his ears as tightly as he could. It was quite a temptation I had to fight, to sing with Anna. I mean, I remembered the song by heart. I betted I could. I had to warn Ilija, though...

"Ilija..."

"Yes, David?" he asked as he moved his hands a little bit. I forgot to mention, I was surprised he was covering his ears! But...he never liked this song anyway...

"Cover your ears tighter."

And with that, I began to sing in a half forced, half natural voice...

Do you want to build a snowman? It doesn't have to be a snowman...

Anna suddenly looked surprised...

And Ilija stared at me like I was nuts.

_**Ilija POV**_

"Huh, whose there." Anna said, after she asked Elsa if she would build a snowman. Man, that song is annoying. She walked over to us, but we ran away. "Phew, that was a close one." David said. I started to try to break down Elsa's door. Boom! Bang! CRASH! Her door broke. rewind "what do you want now Anna?" Elsa said after I banged the door. I replied ".who, what, and where?". Elsa was confused. Then, David grabbed My mouth and told me to be quiet!

_**David POV**_

Really? I mean, Ilija! We'd messed with the timeline enough! Even though I'd now seen both sisters, I was still unhappy with him. We could have just been exposed and locked up! I remembered that Elsa was not Queen yet, and that their parents were King and Queen. It was tough, but I had to deal with it.

The area suddenly changed! It looked...darker, and I could see Anna walking towards a door, dressed in black. Oh god... I was thinking. This was the end of "Snowman", after their parents had died. I listened to Anna singing to Elsa's door, which was sadder than usual as I was right there, in spectator mode. I could do something about it...

The song stopped, and Anna buried her head in her hands, crying. I couldn't take it anymore. No matter what happened next, I had to go comfort one of my favorite movie characters.

Ilija watched me run towards Anna, looking at me like I was insane.

"DON'T DO THAT!", he whispered.

I ignored him.

"Princess Anna!"

Anna looked up, red and with tears still streaking down her face.

"Wh-Wh-Who are you?" she asked me.

"Someone to keep you company," I said.

Anna's face turned from confusion to a tiny bit of happiness.

"Name?"

Ilija gave me a you're crazy kind of look.

"David Cohen. I am a huge fan of yours. Long story, but let's go into your room. We can chat for a little while."

I had to help Anna up to her feet as she was shaky. Ilija looked at me for a moment. I gave him a I'll be right back kind of look.

_**David POV**_

I sat Anna down on her bed, and I asked her about her life. (Why did I ask that?)

Anna explained that she and Elsa had once been close, but that one day, Elsa shut her out. She seemed comfortable talking to me about it, and I was comfortable talking to her about it, too. However, I knew to be very careful with what I asked, as her parents had just died, and I knew she was more sensitive than usual.

We did not talk about her parents, and I did not mention that I was actually inside a movie. That would kind of ruin the mood.

_**David POV**_

Anna could really talk!

I knew I was overdue for Ilija, but we just kept talking and talking. I knew I had to distract Anna to get to Ilija, but how to do so without hurting her feelings?

She did mention that it had been a long day, and I had an idea.

I asked her if I could go get something, and she said yes. I was able to get out of her sight, and I hid behind a wall. Then, I asked the machine to return me to the real world for a moment. It did.

I ran upstairs to get my iPod, and loaded it with relaxing classical music. (New playlist: Anna) I asked the machine to warp me back to where I was. I returned, and ran to Anna's room. She looked happy to see me, but was surprised to see what I was carrying in my hands.

"What are those?"

"An iPod, and headphones."

"Never seen them before."

"Whatever. Not a big deal, as you're about to see one!"

I gave her the headphones, and got her to lie down on the bed. (See what I had in mind?)

I gave Anna instructions on how to activate the playlist, and she did. I watched the look on her face change slowly from bewilderment to relaxed, and she finally fell asleep.

Once it had passed 30 minutes, I ran to Ilija and where he had been before I'd been preoccupied with Anna. But he was not where he'd been! Ilija! I thought.

A few moments later, Ilija emerged, sprinting to the hallway. "What took you so long?"

"Anna wouldn't stop talking. I had to let her use my iPod from the real world in order to make her fall asleep. I came out here, and...you weren't here! Where were you?"

"Running around the castle."

I just hoped that was the full story.

_**David POV**_

Everything suddenly went black, and the castle looked...happier, I'll say. I also looked handsome, with a tie and everything! However, I was truly excited to see Anna again, as I knew that I had disappeared from her life for three years. Also, I knew that she would look even prettier, now that she wasn't 100% draped in black.

As if my thoughts were queues, Anna came running out of her room! I always wondered how she got from a messy state when she woke up to a beautiful braided princess so fast. I'd have to ask her that.

I knew how excited she was. Like, so excited she wanted to sing in joy! Well, that's what she did. (I am not copying First Time in Forever into this story!)

Ilija told me that he would wait for me once I told him I'd follow Anna around the castle. And I did follow Anna. With my knowledge of the castle during this sequence, I finally caught up to Anna as she was hanging off of something!

I knew that I should tell her it was a bad idea, but once she had ran off somewhere else, I got Ilija to come look out the window with me...

_**Ilija POV**_

We looked out the window, and we saw the boats arriving for that coordination thing... and David and I saw Hans coming here. David was getting mad, yet he laughed, because he remembered punching him!

_**Follow, favorite, and review! See you next chapter!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	3. The Coronation

_**Welcome back to "Whisked"! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Ilija POV**_

After seeing the boats come, we saw Anna coming out of the castle walls! David knew what was going on, and he tried to run to her to let her know it was not a good idea to be heading that way! However, she ended up in the small boat, about to fall in the water. David and I saw Hans walking over to Anna. We try to stop him, but it is too late.

_**David POV**_

Hans!

That guy was evil, but I knew not to tell Anna next time I saw her, as that would mess up the timeline more than I'd already messed it up with introducing an iPod to Anna. However, I was not pleased Anna was trying to fall in love with a Disney Villain. That was just DUMB!

But anyhow, the bells rang for the coronation (that's how you spell it, Ilija), and in order to try and catch up to Anna, I ran for the church where it was taking place. Ilija reluctantly came too.

**A COUPLE MINUTES LATER**

_**David POV**_

I finally caught up to Anna!

She was running as fast as possible to get to the church, and I yelled her name. I mean, back when we'd first met, I said her name in a soothing voice to comfort her, but now I was just annoyed. However, I didn't show it.

"Oh, hi! I remember you! Where on Earth did you go?"

"Not important. Listen, that Hans dude...I am not 100% sure you can trust him..."

"Why not? He's a prince!"

I should really stop talking... I thought.

"Well, I'll see you at the party later!"

"Alright!"

Finally! I'd get to meet Princess Elsa, as well! Unlike most people, I knew about her powers, and I was not scared at all of them. Well, they would kind of kill Anna later...but she would come back to life. However, I was not looking forward to standing on the fjord, watching Elsa cry over a frozen Anna. In fact, if I could do something to change it...

But anyhow, I took my seat with Ilija at the coronation. (Ilija caught up to me) There she was...Queen Elsa of Arendelle. (WOO-HOO! Spelled it right!) I knew I'd get to meet her during the party as well as talk with Anna some more. But, anyway, Elsa was given the stuff she needed, and she was officially crowned queen! Unlike everyone else (except for Ilija), I noticed them getting icy. But...yeah, it was PARTY TIME!

_**See you in Chapter 4!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	4. Party

_**Welcome back to "Whisked"! Hope you enjoy! :)**_

_**PS: David takes over the story from here on out.**_

_**David POV**_

Quite the party!

Obviously, I knew what was going to happen. Hans was going to woo Anna (not such a good idea, Anna), and Anna was going to have to be told that she would have to return to her lonely life. I, however, did not want to be the one to break that news to her. (If we didn't mess with the timeline anymore, Elsa would be the one to reveal it)

Speaking of Elsa, I reminded myself that I had to go meet her. If I didn't, I would never forgive myself for it. Over at Disney World, I hadn't been able to due to time, much to my personal annoyance. However, enough on that.

I ran from Ilija, only to find Elsa talking to Anna. The sight just warmed my heart. However, like all good things, this one super happy moment would have to end. Due to the DUKE. I knew that he wasn't the warmest person ever, but seeing him in person, with my mind being 100% me, made me furious. HE WOULD TRY TO KILL ELSA LATER ON! However, I could stop that, too...

"David?"

I turned around to find Anna looking at me.

"Oh, hey!"

"I'd like you to meet my sister. Elsa?"

A young woman that I knew at once to be Elsa stepped forward.

"Yes, Anna?"

"This is David. He helped me three years ago...WHEN YOU DIDN'T ANSWER!"

I sensed Anna getting angry. I knew not to mess with her when she was maddened.

"Look..."

"NO! NO APOLOGIES ACCEPTED!"

Anna walked off, looking angry, but after a moment, looking very embarrised. She had just yelled at the Queen!

She went off out of sight, and I just hoped that Hans was keeping her happy. But, if I could do something to keep Hans from wooing her, she might be able to tell that she was getting betrayed.

I decided to give it a moment, and then, I got an idea.

Talk to Elsa.

"Hello, Queen Elsa."

"Oh, hi! Are you the David that Anna told me about?"

"Why, yes I am."

"Well, than sorry you had to see all-"

"It's okay Elsa. But...would you mind showing me your powers?"

Elsa suddenly jumped back, looking like she was about to have a heart attack.

"You-what-how did you-"

"I just know this stuff."

"Well, I can show you later, away from everyone else. But, if it gets out of hand, you're the one who's fixing it. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Now, please go find Anna. I hope I didn't hurt her too much."

"Sure, your Majesty."

I went off, suddenly realizing that this was when Elsa was supposed to decline Anna the gates being opened forever. I just hoped Hans had found Anna, as I did not feel like comforting her a second time.

Just kidding! (About that last part) But seriously, I hoped Hans had found Anna.

I rounded a corner...and I saw a most disturbing sight.

Anna, weeping into her coronation dress.

_So Hans did not find her, then._

I shook my head in agony, and I went over to Anna. Again.

_**See you next time! BTW, please review. I haven't gotten any reviews yet. :(**_

_**Anyhow, follow, favorite, and review, and I'll see you next time. Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	5. Comfort Again

_**Welcome back! Enjoy!**_

_**(This is a very fluffy chapter...)**_

_**David POV**_

Had I known how easily Anna got emotional, I would have chosen a different movie for Spectator testing.

But I had to do what I had to do.

"Anna?"

Anna looked up at me, similar to the time we'd first met.

"I'm just an embarrassment."

"Don't you ever say that! You're amazing, Anna, and I know you didn't mean to yell at Elsa back there."

"Am I? I've been shut out from her for thirteen years, and that's how we see each other again?"

Anna broke down again.

"Shh. You'll be okay, Anna. Everything will be fine. Just go over there and-"

"She hates me. I mean, she does."

I looked for alternatives to what I had the feeling I had to do.

It was...get the iPod and headphones. At least I still had them. However, I couldn't play my Disney Music playlist.

Or could I?

I would just say that I recorded the ones that were first sung, other than Frozen Heart. And then, it would just play everything else.

But, after what ultimately happened, I would have wished that I played my Classical playlist instead.

I activated the Disney playlist, and she was very impressed. (I think I've done enough fluff between me and Anna. DON'T WORRY! We are not in love)

Anna finally calmed herself down, and I had the courage to bring her back to Elsa.

And...I needed to find Ilija! The dude had gone missing during the party. I could only pray that he wasn't doing anything evil.

_**Ah hah! First hints something bad is going to happen later. Anyhow, time to answer reviews! :)**_

_**TheLlamaPatronus: I PM'd you about maybe starting a story together. What do you think? [Thoughtful face]**_

_**That's all for this chapter! Follow, favorite, and review! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	6. A Secret Revealed

_**David POV**_

Oh my god did we not know what was coming.

I mean, we were all so...happy, at the time. We thought that everything would be alright.

We were so wrong.

But more on that later. So, Anna and I were walking down the ballroom, and we were just chatting. I told Anna about Nathan, something I hadn't talked to her about three years ago. We had just talked about her. So, this was my one chance!

"Well, Nathan is a little annoying."

"Sorry to hear that. Speaking of siblings, here's Elsa."

Elsa was standing there. Talking to a girl in a brunette. Rapunzel.

_I've gotta whisk myself into Tangled!_ I thought. However, I pushed that out of my mind as I knew that I had to keep Elsa and Anna from getting into that argument!

Suddenly, out of the corner of my eye, I found Ilija! _About time_, I thought, when I realized who he was talking to. Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.

_What the heck are those two doing?_ I thought. I only prayed that they weren't making a conspiracy by slight chance. Not like Ilija would though, but...

I decided that I would go off to lecture Ilija about wandering off, and then come back to make sure the sisters didn't kill each other. I thought that was a reasonably good idea.

I went over there.

Ilija stopped talking abruptly, and looked at me. "David!"

"Ilija, what are you doing? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

"Oh, just making friends."

Ilija winked at Hans. This should have been my first clue.

However, I wasn't paying attention, as a loud yell had attracted my attention.

This is what I thought the yell sounded like:

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

I had looked back, and saw that Anna looked like she was about to EXPLODE in rage. Like, she wasn't even this angry in the original film. _Darn_, I thought. Too late.

"Anna, please calm down, and-"

"WHY WON'T YOU LET ME BE ME AND BE WITH WHO I WANT?"

Ouch. They were arguing over _me_. I ran over to try and calm Anna down. However, once I got there, I realized it was WAY too late.

"I CAN HANDLE MY OWN LIFE! WHY CAN'T I-"

I knew what was about to happen before it happened.

"Anna, calm DOWN!"

Elsa threw ice across the room. So much for stopping the argument. All I seemed to have done was made it worse.

Even worse, Rapunzel was staring at me like I was nuts. Great. Now _two_ princesses thought I was insane.

"Elsa..."

Elsa ran off. Anna followed, but I decided not to for my own safety. Instead, I would go meet Rapunzel. Maybe try to convince her I was not insane.

"Princess Rapunzel of Corona. I am-"

"Yes, I know who you are. Anna told me about it."

"Well, why do-"

"I do not think you are insane. It's just...I've met you before. I never thought I'd see you again..."

Rapunzel started to break down. Even better. Now I would have to comfort not one, but TWO princesses, the second being just a cameo in the movie!

"Of course I am here." I did not feel so certain. But, this was a clue-I WOULD end up in Tangled one of these days.

I gave her a hug. I'd never done that before, except for when Anna's parents died, but...really weird how the first time actually felt like I was seeing Rapunzel again.

I set the feelings aside. I had to be going crazy. But hey, this is what happened when you chose Spectator Mode, eh?

However, I heard a commotion outside, and I knew what had just happened. An eternal winter.

I had forgotten about Ilija for a moment, but I remembered at that precise moment. I had to go see what Ilija was up to.

"I'll be right back. And no, don't cry again please. I never like seeing you cry, your highness."

Rapunzel took the order.

It was true, those scenes in Tangled were always sad in my opinion. But, I had my own issues to deal with right now.

I did find Ilija. However, there was an evil glint to his eye. Second clue, looking back. But, once again, I just assumed that it was a trick of the light.

"Ilija! We need to go with Anna!"

Ilija looked up at me. "Really? I want to hang with my friends here!"

"I'm bringing quite a few. So, you coming?"

"Fine. But I get the front."

An epic adventure was about to begin.

But by the end, I would wish that I had simply not entered in spectator mode, or brought Ilija along.

Something sad was coming. We just didn't know it.

_**OOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Cliffhanger! But anyhow, hope you enjoyed! :)**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	7. Up the Mountain!

_**Okay, I'm back with Ch. 7! The story is about to get really good, so...yeah, hope you enjoy!**_

_**David POV**_

What had I done?

Elsa now thought I was 100% mental (okay, I AM mental), and she had still run up the mountain and cast an eternal winter. Really hurt, since I was trying to PREVENT that. But, I didn't know that this would only be the beginning of the end.

Anyhow, I gathered Rapunzel and Ilija with me. Anna was already getting onto her horse, the way she should have.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!"

"Anna, you can't be serious."

"She's my sister. She would never hurt me..."

I recalled that talk. However, Ilija had distracted Hans, and he and Anna were not AS close as they were beforehand. My fault again. But, I would not let that get me distracted...

Anna was off, but I already had a big carrage that would be pulled by Ilija, as his punishment for wandering off from the group. However, as we took off to follow Anna, I did not see Prince Hans coming onto the carrage. Oh god was that bad...

**THE NEXT DAY**

What a night.

Not only were we all covered in snow, but we were all so tired. Except for me. I was a complete digital version of myself. DON'T CONFUSE THAT WITH KINGDOM KEEPERS! But anyhow, Ilija was utterly spent from pulling the sled, and Rapunzel was just tired. I knew that it was not the best idea, having brought all these people, but I suddenly was pulled out of my daze by a shout!

"So, Ilija, what's new in our _plan_?"

I looked around...AND PRINCE HANS WAS RIGHT THERE!

"SCREAM!"

"You don't have to be scared, whatever your name is. I am a prince."

"I kind of do..."

"Uh, David, is there anywhere we can stay for now?"

Rapunzel looked like she was about to fall over from exhaustion. I actually felt bad for her...but we had a mission.

"Let's find Anna first, okay?"

"Alright."

However, there was no sign of either Anna or her horse. I had a really bad feeling about this...

**THAT NIGHT**

Ilija finally collapsed. However, I kept Rapunzel awake by poking her whenever she started to nod off. Hans, meanwhile, was talking to himself about "kingdoms" and "rulers". He also winked at Ilija quite a few times. THIRD clue, in retrospect.

Are you getting an idea of what I am trying to tell you? More on that later, but...

I had to admit it was really late. Despite not being tired (only my subconcioussness was in the movie, but this time, it was me), I decided to find us a place for the night. However, at that moment, I saw fire! And, there was a sled next to it!

Kristoff and Sven.

This meant Anna was there, too.

"Guys! I think we found our missing princess!"

Rapunzel looked uncomfortable on that note. After all, she had been the lost princess of Corona for a while...

More on that another time. We all walked down the hill, and dodged the puddle that Anna had most likely fallen into. I could hear voices inside the shop, and one of them sounded like Anna!

"C'mon! Let's go in!"

Ilija and Rapunzel had to drag themselves forward, but I was moving with force. Oh man, here we were...

_**Follow, favorite, and review, and I'll see you in Chapter 8! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


End file.
